The Life and Times
by greenlilies
Summary: La vida y muerte de Lyanna Stark.


**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin**

* * *

**The Life and Times**

**I.**

El día que el pequeño Benjen Stark nació, ella tenía tres años. No entendía del todo bien cómo funcionaba lo de traer bebés al mundo, pero entendía que pronto tendría otro hermano con quien jugar, no como Brandon o Ned. Y no es que ella no quisiera jugar con ellos, sino que sus hermanos no la dejaban practicar a las espadas con ellos, decían que era muy pequeña y que las niñas no hacían eso.

(Tonterías, ella les diría, aunque las lagrimas le impedirían decirlo.)

El día que Benjen Stark llegó al mundo, también fue el día que su señora madre murió.

**.**

**II.**

No le gusta Robert Baratheon, ni como la mira cuando Ned no está en la habitación. Siente que los salones del Nido de las Águilas no son suficientemente anchos para huir de su mirada hambrienta, en realidad trata de no evitarlo, es amigo de Ned y no desea que su hermano se preocupe porque su hermana pequeña no quiere hablar con su mejor amigo.

Aparentemente, Robert tuvo un bebé bastardo, pero no es su lugar hacer preguntas sobre eso, así que se lo calla. Usualmente no haría esto, pero no quiere más atención indeseada del amigo de su hermano, sabe lo que les pasa a las mujeres que yacen con hombres que no son su marido. Barbrey Ryswell es uno de los ejemplos.

**.**

**III.**

El compromiso se anunció en el festín de bienvenida en Invernalia. Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando Ned no la miraba directamente a los ojos y tiene la sospecha que ya lo sabía desde que estuvieron en el Nido. Odia a su padre, a Robert Baratheon, a los Dioses Viejos y Nuevos e incluso a Ned por no haberle dicho más temprano para prepararse. Hace el esfuerzo para que su ira no se muestre en la cara.

El joven Maestro de Armas, Rodrick Cassel, siempre decía no podías mostrar tus emociones, podías acabar muerto si tu enemigo descubría cualquier debilidad. Se obliga a sonreír y a aceptar con calma las felicitaciones de los demás señores del Norte. Ned sigue evitando su mirada y le decepciona que no confiara en ella como para decírselo desde antes, _habrá pensado que reaccionaría mal, que le gritaría, _pensó.

Revuelve un poco de la comida en su plato, seguro que estaba deliciosa, pero no tenía hambre.

**.**

**IV.**

— Escuché que tiene una hija bastarda en el Valle de Arryn.

Ned pretende que no la escucha, pero sabe que lo hizo, no hay nadie más en los pasillos que ellos dos. Ella se aseguró de eso.

— Es verdad —dice. Su voz no revela más nada. Quiere seguir presionándolo, sacarle toda la información sobre Robert Baratheon que pueda conseguir—. Tiene un solo día de nombre.

Se quedaron en silencio meditativo un tiempo.

— Ned, Robert Baratheon no es del tipo de una sola mujer y tú lo sabes. Ahora tiene un bastardo, ¿qué le impide no tener otro cuando estemos casados dentro de unos años? —su hermano le vuelve a evadir la mirada, ella se muerde el labio.

— Él de verdad te ama, Lya. Me lo confió hace unos años, Padre solo aceleró el compromiso. Robert hubiese pedido tu mano de todas maneras. Robert te ama… —repitió.

La voz de Ned, fuerte con convicción, pareció como si se lo llevara el viento.

— ¿A mí o al ideal de Lyanna Stark que tiene? Dime la verdad, Ned. Te lo suplico. —su hermano le sostuvo la mirada, dispuesto a decir algo, cuando la voz de Brandon, infectado con el efecto del vino, se escuchó cerca de ellos:

—… Cat es la mujer más hermosa de los Siete Reinos a Cersei Lannister se la pueden llevar los Otros. Te lo aseguro, Flint.

La atmosfera se desvaneció junto con Brandon. Ella miró suplicante a Ned; _intercede ante Padre, Ned, ¡ayúdame a romper el compromiso! Yo no quiero a Robert Baratheon, _sus pensamientos no lograron llegarle, porque Ned siguió el camino hasta su habitación, no sin antes besarle la frente. Ella cerró los ojos derrotada.

**.**

**V.**

La Boda se celebraría en Bastión de las Tormentas, hogar ancestral de los Baratheons desde la llegada de Aegon el Conquistador. Allí, ella se casaría ante el único Arciano de esa parte de Poniente y jurarían fidelidad (la de ella) y amor (el de él). Él colocaría una capa amarilla y negra sobre sus hombros y la pronunciaría Lyanna de la Casa Baratheon, señora de Bastión de las Tormentas. Esposa de Robert Baratheon.

Compartiría su cama (al igual que muchas prostitutas de todo Poniente lo harían en el futuro), su mesa y su castillo. Tendría sus hijos, él tendría hijos bastardos que ella fingiría no conocer y criarían a los herederos en un hogar en el que ella nunca se sentiría a gusto. Después de varios años, él moriría, probablemente en un viaje de caza, y ella deberá de hacer de señor y señora de esas tierras. Los hijos crecerían. Ella moriría.

Pero lo cierto es que ya habría muerto el día de la boda.

**.**

**VI.**

Tenía dieciséis días del nombre cuando a los Starks los invitaron al Torneo de Harrenhal. Sería la primera vez que viajara tan al sur, el malestar que le producía alejarse de Invernalia no era tanto comparado con un Torneo real. Había caballeros y caballos y, si le hacía caso a Brandon, el mismo Rey de Poniente estaría allí.

Oh, Lyanna estaba emocionada. Desde pequeña le encantaban los caballeros, el poder pelear por lo que querías y ser recompensado por ellos. No tener que responder a nadie más, sino a ti misma. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Su Señor Padre se quedaría, siempre debía de haber un Stark en Invernalia. Ella y sus hermanos, incluso el pequeño Benjen con solo trece años, irían. Representarían al Norte en aquella corte de sureños y le demostraría a todos que ellos no eran salvajes.

_**.**_

**VII. **

Ella estaba completamente segura que podía derrotar a los caballeros, pero también estaba completamente segura que ella no era tan instruida en el arte de la espada. Tal vez si la armadura no le quedase tan holgada…

Se obligó a concentrarse. Agarró la lanza con firmeza y montó el caballo de Brandon, un macho con la crin del color de la miel y el cuerpo castaño. _Por los Dioses, _pensó, _¿cómo logran los hombre pelear con esto encima? _El casco no la dejaba ver bien y el peso adherido de la lanza y la armadura hacía que se inclinase hacia adelante un poco. Logró visualizar a su familia y a Howland Reed junto a ellos, el pequeño lacustre se había hecho muy amigo de Ned y se sentaban hablando en voz baja. Más al centro vio a la familia real: el Rey Dragón miraba con aburrimiento el campo, mientras que su hijo, el príncipe, escuchaba con cara de interés lo que Jon Connington le decía y su esposa, Elia de Dorne, riendo junto a sus damas de compañía.

Al ajustarse mejor es casco, nada más se escuchó sino sus oídos zumbando con fuerza, de pronto deseó que hubiese dejado ese trabajo a Brandon o a Ned. Ella era una mujer, ¿qué iba a saber de juntas y lanzas y peleas? El desayuno amenazó con subirle, pero logró tranquilizarse, solo el mínimo para no llamar tanto la atención.

El primer caballero que pelearía sería el de la casa de Haigh, luego Frey y de ultimo Blount. Dio gracias a los Dioses que ellos habían llegado a la final y no tendría que combatir innecesariamente. Les daría una lección; Lady Stark decía que una dama siempre debería mirar, nunca actuar, ella siempre le volteaba los ojos y se iba a jugar. Nadie merecía que lo atosiguen o golpeen solo porque es más pequeño que los demás. Miró la lanza con detenimiento una vez más, tragó saliva, y oyó las trompetas que daban por comienzo a la justa.

**.**

**VIII.**

¡Había ganado! ¡Le ganó a caballeros mayores que ella y con más experiencia! Ella, Lyanna Stark de Invernalia, había ganado un torneo, ¡enfrente de la mitad del Reino! Nunca se había sentido tan llena de vida, todo se veía nítido, como si estuviese mirando por uno de esos vidrios de Myr. Oh, como desearía ser hombre para pelear guerras y ser caballero, no le atraía en nada una vida sin aventuras y solo coser y cantar. Lyanna Stark estaba hecha para vivir.

Apenas ganó el torneo y logró hacerse con los caballos y escudos de los perdedores, cabalgó más allá de los bosques que rodeaban a Harrenhal. Se quitó rápidamente el casco, la armadura y todo el metal en su cuerpo. Al llegar a la bota izquierda, paró. Unos ruidos cerca de ella anunciaban la presencia de alguien, rápidamente escondió el resto de la armadura detrás de un árbol.

— ¡Lord Rhaegar!

El mismísimo Rhaegar Targaryen la estaba persiguiendo, ella sí que tenía suerte. El Príncipe Dragón lucía su armadura negra y roja, el dragón de tres cabezas brillaba por los rubíes incrustados en sus ojos, su cabello plateado lucía casi irreal de ceca. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el príncipe era bien parecido, casi más que Robert.

— Lady Lyanna. Un placer estar ante usted —si Benjen la estuviese viendo en este mismo momento, seguro que se reiría, pero esta vez no tendría ninguna copa de vino que echarle—. Estoy en búsqueda del caballero del árbol sonriente, ¿lo vio pasar por aquí, mi señora?

Se volvió a sonrojar, pero no de vergüenza. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió ir a buscarla? ¿No era suficiente con haber tomado su recompensa y desmontar a los otros? De ella no conseguiría nada.

— ¿Por qué lo busca, mí señor? Yo mismo lo vi en el torneo, ganó la competencia con honestidad.

— Mi padre, el Rey, quiere verlo personalmente. Me mandó a buscarlo después que salió cabalgando por este mismo camino. ¿Está segura que no lo vio, Lady Lyanna? —la mirada de suspicacia que le mandó la hizo muy nerviosa, no sabía lo que este príncipe era capaz. Muy tarde se dio cuenta que todavía llevaba la bota izquierda puesta, la sorpresa hizo que no notara como el príncipe Rhaegar la miraba asombrado— ¿Usted…?

—Es de… ¡mi hermano! Sí. Brandon me lo prestó porque yo quería ver cómo funcionaban estas armaduras. Ya sabe, como son tan pesadas y duras… er, metal. — ¡tonta Lyanna! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? "son pesadas y duras". A veces deseaba que alguien la callase más a menudo.

Rhaegar fruncía el seño en concentración, _seguro está poniendo las piezas juntas. Sabe que soy el caballero del árbol sonriente, _pensó. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Metería a su familia en un problema que ni su padre sabría arreglar, una mujer disfrazada de hombre en un torneo en donde participaban casi todos los señores más importantes de todo Poniente. El príncipe Rhaegar seguro la llevaría ante el Rey, ella había escuchando lo que él le hacía a las personas que actuaban mal, como ese comerciante lyseno que quemó enfrente de toda la corte. No, ni su padre la podría sacar de ese aprieto.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, entre los dedos pudo ver a Rhaegar avanzar poco a poco hacia ella. No quería que la viera. Él tan apuesto y alto y ella vestida como un hombre y posiblemente sucia.

— Mi señora, seguro que su hermano fue muy gentil con usted por habérselo prestado, pero no debería estar sola en el bosque y sin compañía —oh, lo sabía. Sus ojos no mentían, eran tan claros que casi podía descifrar la mente del príncipe. Seguro la llevaría a Harrenhal otra vez, ¿no? No estaba comprendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo—. Déjeme ayudarla.

Con gentileza, la empujó para que se sentara en la hierba. Allí le quitó la otra bota y la añadió a la pila de metal que se había quitado anteriormente. Si vio el escudo con el Arciano sonriente, no dijo nada. Ella lo miró durante todo el proceso, su estómago se sentía extraño: tal vez ganas de vomitar o simplemente era algo que no quería nombrar. El terminó y luego le sonrió calmadamente.

— No le voy a llevar con mi padre. Tranquila. Diré que no encontré al caballero, que fue más rápido que yo.

Ella asintió, secretamente aliviada. El silencio se estrechó.

— Puede llevarse mi escudo, así tendrá más pruebas de que se fue en un apuro —dijo, y los ojos de él se aliviaron también, se imaginó que era porque el Rey Loco era un padre aterrador.

Su mano extendida pareció decir gracias, así que la tomó y se levantó. El príncipe la soltó un momento después, confundido. Ella pretendió que no darse cuenta. Rhaegar agarró el escudo de donde ella lo había escondido y montó en el caballo, un macho negro que combinaba con su armadura, y se fue. El sol y el viento se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles y Lyanna prometió no olvidar ese momento nunca.

**.**

**IX**

Su familia no supo nada, la única sospecha fue de Howland Reed, que la miró con agradecimiento en el festín de la noche siguiente. Se alegraba de la amistad que había nacido entre el lacustre y Ned. Tal vez Howland hubiese sido un mejor esposo que Robert Baratheon.

Pero su destino está sellado, ya no importaba nada.

**.**

**X.**

Podía sentir las miradas de todos. Los ojos de Rhaegar no la dejaban ni por un segundo, pudo ver la intensidad de su convicción y perseverancia; él no se retiraría hasta que ella aceptase la corona. ¿Qué trataba de hacer el príncipe? ¿Avergonzarla a ella y a su esposa en el proceso? Oh, estaba segura que Elia Martell la estaba mirando en ese momento, ¿quién no se asombraría al ver a su fiel esposo entregándole algo que simboliza el amor y la belleza a otra mujer? Quería gritar y golpear a Rhagar, preferiblemente en su apuesta cara.

había otra posibilidad del por qué lo estaba haciendo. El Rey la había descubierto. Sabían que ella era el caballero del árbol sonriente, la iban a condenar.

Miró a Rhaegar, tratando de poder sacarle significado a sus acciones. Solo descubrió una sensación de destino que izo que se le secara la boca. Rhaegar Targaryen no se iba con juegos. Bajó la cabeza y dejó que él la coronora como su reina. Ahora la mirada de todos quemaba en su espalda. Ella solo quería justicia, ¿era esto un castigo?

Se imaginaba la corona ardiendo bajo la mirada de todos; los petalos cayendo y las ramas rompiéndose una a una, no pudiendo con el peso de su culpa. Nadie la olvidaría, sería la anècdota en el pie de la historia de los torneos de Poniente. La chica Stark a la que el príncipe Rhaegar coronó en vez de su esposa.

**.**

**XI. **

Hay momentos en los que la vida de una persona cambia, para bien o para mal. El momento más decisivo para Lyanna fue cuando el príncipe Rhaegar vino a Invernalia.

La noche susurraba con la nieve que caía ligeramente en la ventana abierta de sus aposentos. Por alguna razón esa noche no pudo dormir bien, se sentía alerta y despierta, podía haber peleado con todos los hombres del Norte y no cansarse ni sudar ni una vez. Se colocó algunas pieles encima de su bata de dormir y bajó con una vela. La fortaleza estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas del Bosque de los Dioses cayendo y meciéndose entre el viento.

Fue hasta el Bosque y se sentó en donde siempre lo hacía Ned. A su hermano le gustaba sentarse a pensar allí, decía que lo calmaba. A ella le gustaba mirarle, Ned siempre fue su hermano favorito. Su vela era la única fuente de energía en la oscuridad del Bosque.

Un pequeño sonido la alertó, entrecerró los ojos para ver entre los árboles, pero no pudo distinguir nada. Esta vez el sonido fue más duro y al volverse, la mano de alguien tapó su boca. "¡Salvajes!" fue su pensamiento hasta que una voz muy conocida le habló al oído.

— Soy yo, mi señora.

Ella se relajó, pero el pánico se mantenía. ¿Qué hacía el Príncipe de Poniente en Invernalia?

Él le quitó la mano y ella se volvió rápidamente hacia él.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿El Rey me mandó a matar? ¿Usted me va a matar? —Rhaegar la miró sonriendo. Oh, esto no le estaba gustando en nada.

— Vine a preguntarle algo de suma importancia —con eso, miró a los lados y distinguió alguien con el cabello rojizo, _Lord Connington, _pensó. Había dos guardias más, no sabía si de las Guardia del Rey o simples caballeros—. ¿Qué le parece escapar conmigo?

— ¿Escapar con usted? ¿A dónde?

— ¡A donde sea! Oh, Lady Lyanna usted está destinada a hacer grandes cosas, se lo puedo asegurar.

Lyanna no le creía ni un poco. Ella estaba destinada a ser esposa infeliz de Robert Baratheon, su padre ya lo había mandado. Aunque el príncipe Rhaegar era muy apuesto, eso no le daba dones para ver el futuro. O imaginárselo.

Rhaegar le contó sobre la profecía. Sobre cómo se sintió al verla en el torneo y todas las esperanzas que descansaban en ella, su voz tenía un tono muy convincente que hacía que ella se sintiese como si todo fuera a acabar bien. Todo era muy tentador, escapar con un príncipe y vivir en algún lugar alejado de cualquier persona que quisiese separarlos, su padre, Brandon, Ned… se quedaron sentados allí durante horas, que parecieron meros minutos.

Al llegar el alba, había decidido.

Lyanna se fugaría con el príncipe Rhaegar.

**.**

**XII.**

El viaje a Dorne fue un borrón para ella, del frío Norte pasaron por las colinas del oeste, y los campos verdes del Dominio. El Sur de Poniente no era nada como ella había imaginado. Todo era de color rojo, amarillo o naranja. El sol brillaba insistentemente sobre sus cabezas, las ropas que se había traído del Norte no le servían para el calor ardiente de Dorne.

Rhaegar era el hombre más apuesto que Lyanna había conocido. Era inteligente y sabía cantar y tocar canciones tan preciosas que hacían que llorara. Él le secaba las lágrimas con delicadeza y luego le besaba castamente en los labios. Era todo lo que ella habría imaginado en una vida con él. Robert Baratheon no se comparaba con esto.

Había momentos en los que se preocupaba por su familia, ¿Brandon ya se habría casado con Catelyn Tully? ¿Benjen estaba comiendo bien? ¿Ned había dejado la cara de angustia? Extrañaba el Norte también, el sol la sofocaba terriblemente, la mayoría del tiempo tenía que yacer en sus ropas interiores dentro de la Torre de la Alegría. Sabía que las tierras le pertenecían a los Martell, la familia de la esposa de Rhaegar, pero la preocupación por su matrimonio casi nunca se despegaba del fondo de su cabeza.

¿Qué le podían hacer un montón de Martells en su Torre? Rhaegar y ella estaban bien protegidos, nadie sabía que estaban allí.

**.**

**XIII.**

Su estómago empezó a hincharse muchas lunas después de su llegado. Estaban estáticos de felicidad. En su vientre estaba el producto de su amor, era casi como magia. Este bebé sería el más precioso de todo el Reino, los bebés que habría tenido con Robert no se compararían con este.

**.**

**XIV**.

Cada día se volvía más pesada y grande. La única solución era estar recostada de la cama. Deseaba salir y correr y volar, pero estaba atada a esa torre de los infiernos. ¿Dónde estaba Rhaegar? Semanas antes le había dicho que tenía que atender a varios asuntos en Desembarco del Rey, pero no había vuelto. Cada cierto día bajaba de la torre y les preguntaba a los Guardias, Ser Arthur Dayne nunca la miraba a los ojos, pero igual le respondía. Los únicos que eran amigables eran los otros dos, Ser Oswell Whent y Ser Gerold Hightower.

Deseaba interacción humana, a Rhaegar, el Norte, a su familia…

**.**

**XV.**

Cerca de la fecha de parto, unos ruidos la despertaron. Los últimos meses no había estado siempre lúcida, los dolores en los costados y espalda no dejaban que pudiera formar palabras coherentes. Rhaegar no había traído a nadie para que la ayudara con el parto, tenía miedo, apenas era una niña de dieciséis día del nombre, ¿cómo iba a traer un bebé sola al mundo? Rezó a los Viejos Dioses por un bebé sano, un bebé al que amaran.

Alucinó con dragones lanzando fuego (_el Dragón tiene tres cabezas, Lya), _dragones volando por encima de su torre, vigilándola y quemando a cualquiera que se acercase. Estaba segura que sus guardias ya no estaban, sino cuerpos negruzcos en el desierto. El olor a rosas azules inundaba la habitación, ¿fue ese Rhaegar? No lo sabía, pero olían bien. Siempre le había gustado ese olor.

Había una vez una dama loba que se la había llevado un dragón de plata a una torre de felicidad, allí el sol bailaba en sus pieles. Danzaban y danzaban a una música que nadie oía, pero no importaba porque el dragón amaba mucho a la loba. De su unión nació otro dragón, pero éste estaba cubierto de nieve. "Extraño", pensaron la loba y el dragón, pero no les importó porque lo amaban mucho. Lo vieron crecer y crecer hasta que pudo volar (_el Dragón tiene tres cabezas, Lya)_, aunque el sol había sido gentil con ellos, no lo fue con su hijo, lo quemó y lo volvió una masa sanguinolenta. La dama loba se tiró de la torre de felicidad y el dragón de plata nunca más fue feliz.

_Oh, las rosas de invierno, qué maravillo olor_, pensó semi lúcida. A Benjen le hubiesen encantado.

Dolores en la parte baja de su cuerpo la azotaron furiosamente. _Me muero, me muero._ Pujó con todas sus fuerzas, recordaba que algo así le dijo su señora madre cuando estaba embarazada de Benjen, ¿o era Brandon? No lo recordaba, no tenía fuerzas. Oh, Ned, Rhaegar, ¿dónde están?

El dolor se apaciguó, alguien había entrado a su torre. Si era un intruso ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, deseaba morir. ¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¿Era este el castigo por no haberse casado con el señor de la tormenta, por haber amado a alguien? La figura le murmuraba cosas en los oídos, no entendía nada.

(_el Dragón tiene tres cabezas, Lya_)

Solo deseaba que terminara. _Oh, Ned, ¿eres tú?, _pensó o dijo, no lo sabe, en realidad. Alguien murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez. ¿Era ese su nombre? Un llanto. Su bebé. Oh.

— Ned, promételo.

— ¿Lya? ¡Lyanna!

— ¡Prométemelo!

— Te… te lo prometo, Lya. Sigue hablando, por favor.

— Prométemelo, Ned.


End file.
